Thank You Perfectmatch,com
by readingfreak101
Summary: When they're dumped and heartbroken they enter a dating site. Once they're paired up they talk and fall in love. They both have their secrets that must come up when they meet. Throw in another guy when they break up and see what happens. Troyella! Complet
1. Trailer

**This is just an idea that I have had for quite a while now. This is all in Gabriella's POV, well the story is anyways. And I decided to post it a little early but I won't be updating until next week, after my midterms. but I'vealready got two of them out of the way so I decided to post this as a happiness gift if those exist.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM

* * *

**

**They are both dumped**

_Shows both Troy and Gabriella looking sadly at their ex's back as they walk away from them after breaking their hearts_

**And they both sign up for the same online dating service**

_Show Troy and Gabriella typing in their information and submitting it. They get up from their chairs and forget they ever did it._

**Where they get paired up together**

_Show Troy and Gabriella clicking on the others information and reading it before smiling. _

_Troy smiles at his computer and types something back really quick before hearing his friends call him and leaving._

**When they finally meet she finds out what he's been hiding**

"_I am not crazy but I am famous. My full name is Troy Bolton." She starts laughing._

"_Funny. Now really, what's the thing that you want to tell me?" His expression was still serious. I stopped laughing when he took off his hat and glasses. "Oh my gosh. You weren't kidding." He shook his head._

**But what about her own secret?**

"_Mommy, that's gross!" We both pulled back and laughed. "Mommy, you never gave me answer to my question," A little girl asks._

**When he overreacts**

"_What do you mean?" Then it dawned on me. "You think I'm cheating on you." I said it as a question not a statement even though I knew it was true._

"_No, I know you're cheating on me. We're over." He turned and walked away taking the stairs two at a time. I ran to the elevator knowing that I couldn't run up fifteen flights of stairs. As the doors opened I heard a slam down the hall, a few heads poked out to see what the loud noise was but then went back in. I walked down to his room and knocked._

**They break up.**

_Gabriella is in front of the TV in the living room watching A Walk to Remember with tears rolling down her face._

**Add in another guy…**

"_Hello?" A guy with dark drown hair and green eyes was standing in front of my door_.

**But he's not what everyone thinks he is…**

"_Who's he? Another boyfriend?" Gabi rolled my eyes, this was getting really annoying._

"_No he isn't another boyfriend. I don't even have one anymore. Kyle I'm guessing that you know who this is. Troy this is Kyle Lane,…"_

"_Nice to meet you." Troy only glared at him, then he lunged at him. Gabriella got in his way so he couldn't get to him._

**What will he have to do to win her back?**

"_I love Gabriella Montez with all my heart and I'm sorry," Troy says to a whole lot of people…_

**Find out in**

**Thank You Perfectmatch,come

* * *

**

**Thanks the way, my fifth reviewer will get to name Gabriella's sister and I'll tell them a secret about the story. If I don't get five reviews then I'll name her myself. So please review because I can't really think of a name right now. LOL. Also check out my newesy oneshot. Whatever Life.**

**Amanda!**


	2. Chapter 1

**There are some name changes later in the story but I'm going to tell them to you now. Two of my stories have been deleted for real people and all that so I changed the names.**

**Vanessa-Anne**

**Ashley-Michelle**

**Corbin-Chris**

**Lucas-Luke**

**Monique-Brittany**

**That's it and you won't really see them until like the forth or fifth chapters.

* * *

**

"I can't believe that we just graduated," I yelled running up to my friends and hugging them. We were done with high school. Every person there was celebrating, or in the parent's case crying because there little baby grew up!

I was going to UCLA with my best friend Taylor and the rest of my friends were either going to USC or Stanford. Which were all in California "I will miss you all so much!" I turned to my boyfriend.

"Are you happy?" He asked in a monotone. My smile faltered, something was going on. But what? I knew most everything about him.

"Absolutely. I love you," I said leaning up so I could give him a kiss. He pulled back so the kiss wouldn't happen. "Jason, what's wrong?" I was getting a little scared now.

"I have to tell you something," he said. My mood was just getting worse and worse. He pulled over to the side next to a bunch of trees where no one could hear us.

"What is it?"

"I think we should break up," he said. My breath caught in my throat as my eyes started to gather tears. "I'm really sorry but I just don't think it's going to work. We're going to different colleges and it's going to be too hard not being able to see you everyday," he added seeing my face.

"The campus' are like thirty minutes away!" I said letting the first few tears fall. "I thought that you loved me," I whispered.

"I do love you, so much, but you and I both know it won't work out," he said. I looked up at him.

"No, I don't know that we wouldn't have worked but you know what, we will break up. And when you're missing me I'm not gonna bother listening," I said. I shook my head and walked away leaving him there stunned. I had never yelled at him before.

"What's wrong," Taylor asked coming up to me. I shook my head and wiped my eyes. "You can tell me," she said. Sharpay and Kelsi walked over both looking concerned.

"Jason just broke up with me," I said wiping away my tears. They engulfed me in a hug attracting the guys.

"What's with the girl hug," Chad asked. We all laughed at him and broke apart. "Don't let me stop you though," he added. Taylor hit his arm shaking her head.

"Jason broke up with me," I repeated. They all got into the next hug also. None of them went to talk to him now, but from what I heard he got quite an earful the next day.

Apparently they all went over there and started screaming at him, even his parents were kind of mad when they heard what was going on and why.

It had been a week since the break up. Jason would come up and try to apologize when I was alone but after the first time it happened I was never alone. One night we were all at my house playing truth or dare.

"I can't believe that Ryan went into the army," Taylor said. We all nodded, getting off subject.

"How long is he going to be gone," I asked. We all looked at Sharpay.

"Two years, he'll get to come home for Christmas this year and Thanksgiving next." She looked so sad talking about her brother who had chosen to go into the army instead of college.

"Let's get back to game," Kelsi said. "Chad it's your turn to ask someone," she added.

"Gabriella, truth or dare?" I knew Chad and he wasn't the best a coming up with good dares.

"Dare," I said with as much attitude as I could muster without laughing. Everyone ooooed and started laughing..

"I dare you to go onto your laptop and sign up for an online dating service with your real information." I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

All of my friends gathered around as I logged onto an ad for a dating service, the advertisement was 'Find your soul mate for free!' We all laughed at that. But it was actually called perfect match dot com, really generic in my opinion.

Name: Gabriella

Sex: Female

Status: Newly Single

Orientation: Strait

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Height: 5' 6''

Age: 18 years old.

Hobbies: Reading, school, singing, etc.

Hidden Talent: Writing

Interests in a male: Smart, nice, good sense of humor, can make me laugh.

I pushed the little button at the bottom of the page and smirked. "There, that wasn't hard." We all laughed.

We stayed up for four more hours before eventually running out of things to do or eat. They all ended up staying over at my place on the floor everywhere, I'm glad I have a big room.

When I woke up the next morning I looked around and saw everyone sleeping on top of each other in some way or form. I got up and went downstairs to start making waffles. I was down there about five minutes before looking at the clock.

One by one they all came down and started working on something else that we didn't have, making breakfast a feast.

"Ten minutes later we were putting the food on the table when Chad came down. He looked at all of us and groaned.

"Why am I always last?" We all laughed at him. He sat down and started putting food on his plate.

"Get over it, you didn't help with the food anyways," I said. He just stuffed food in his mouth and started chewing, letting food fall from his mouth.

"Chad, chew with your mouth closed," Taylor said patting her boyfriend on the back. "It's really nasty."

"Gabriella, how do you get up so early? I mean you are always the first one up!" They all nodded in agreement with Chad.

"I don't know how are you always the last?" He shrugged. We finished breakfast and they started to leave.

* * *

**Okay, you guys should be happy. I got home from my friends last night and I locked myself out of my computer but I was able to fix it to post this. It took like half an hour just to get someone on the phone. But I really want to know what you think about the first chapter, even though it's kinda boring. So please review.**

**Amanda!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay this may seem a little short but I worked hard and this is a little bit of a filler again, sorry. Thanks for all of the reviews guys. And last chapter I forgot to mention that the winner of the contest was softballgirlie.

* * *

**

I checked my computer. The site that I had entered found me a match.

Name: Troy

Status: Newly single

Orientation: Strait

Hair color: light brown

Eye color: Blue

Height: 5' 8'

Age: 18 yrs. old

Qualities in a female: pretty, funny, sweet, good sense of humor, good listener

Hobbies: Singing, acting, reading, sports etc.

Hidden talent: writing

Wow that was fast, one night and I already have a match!

I kind of felt sorry for this guy, this was all a joke for be but not for him.

ActorTroy18: hey r u there?

Bookcrazy18: yeah, is this Troy?

ActorTroy18: this is him. Where are u going to college?

Bookcrazy18: I am going to UCLA in the fall. What about u?

ActorTroy18: I have tutors. Kind of boring though.

Bookcrazy18: that stinks. Where do u live?

ActorTroy18: California. Wut about you? Any guys I should know about? Lol

Bookcrazy18: Southlake TX. Small town but I love it. All of my friends are moving to Cali for college. No guys. My boyfriend broke up with me on graduation day.

ActorTroy18: harsh. My girlfriend just broke up with me too. Are you really into writing?

Bookcrazy18: yeah. Why is it under your hidden talent?

ActorTroy18: only a couple of my friends know that I write. Why is it under yours?

Bookcrazy18: nobody knows that I write. They just know that I want to be a teacher and that's it.

ActorTroy18: you want to be a teacher?

Bookcrazy18: Yeah, I'm really into kids. I have a younger brother and sister. Let me guess, you want to be an actor?

ActorTroy18: Sort of. You're life sounds great.

Bookcrazy18: Not really, I always felt that I was missing something in my life, I have a great family but it just seems like there is something still out there waiting for me.

ActorTroy18: I'm not sure what I'm feeling but I know that something isn't right. Maybe it's the same thing you're feeling, like something's out there and we just have to find it.

My little sister ,Victoria or Tori walked into my room. "Gabriella, will you play with me?" She sat on top of my bed.

"Sure, just one minute."

Bookcrazy18: sorry. I have to go. It was nice meeting you. We'll talk later. Bi.

ActorTroy28: okay. I'll email you later.

It was a fast conversation but I think we could be really good friends. I'm not sure about anything more though, I'll tell the more I talk to him. I signed off and went to play with Tori and Brian. We ended up playing on our trampoline in the backyard.

Tori was 3, almost 4 and Brian was 6. It was just us and my mom because my dad died in a car crash about four years ago. A drunk driver ran a red light, he died on impact.

We kept on talking and emailing back and forth for the next month, I was actually glad that Chad dared me to enter the site. I hadn't told anyone except for Taylor because I didn't want to make a big deal of meeting someone over the internet.

Plus then I would have to tell them that I had formed a crush, on someone that I didn't even know, or at least not what he looked like. We just got along so great, it was kind of weird at first but, I don't know anymore.

Jason would always try and talk to me and get back together but nobody would let him talk to me. They hung out with him when I wasn't around but I was okay with that. Just because I wasn't friends with him doesn't mean that they didn't need to.

Troy had emailed me that he had some news so I should be on at seven on Monday night.

Bookcrazy28: hey! What's the news?

ActorTroy28: guess.

Bookcrazy28: I don't know, just tell me!

ActorTroy28: not until you guess.

Bookcrazy28: fine. You won the lottery?

ActorTroy18: Are you serious? Lol

Bookcrazy18: you just told me to guess, now tell me! PWEASE?

ActorTroy18: What's the magic word?

Bookcrazy18: you have got to be kidding me!

ActorTroy18: nope

Bookcrazy18: fine! Troy is the hottest, greatest actor in the whole wide world! He also has the best voice I have ever heard. You know that it doesn't make sense because I haven't heard your voice or seen you in person.

ActorTroy18: That is about to change. Me and my friends are heading down there for about a month and a half. We are staying at the Hilton in the famous town square!

* * *

**I know it's weird place to leave it but I wanted to get this up. Please review.**

**Amanda!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for all the reviews. I'm so thankful and as I told some of you them meeting might not be so easy.

* * *

**

I read it twice to make sure that it was right. I screamed when it was true. Luckily no one was home; they had all gone out for dinner. I had stayed to hear the news.

Bookcrazy18: are you serious?

ActorTroy18: totally serious. We are leaving in two days on Wednesday.

Bookcrazy18: this is awesome! I can't believe it!

ActorTroy18: hey Gabriella?

Bookcrazy18: yeah?

ActorTroy18: do you think we should meet?

Bookcrazy18: I don't know, I don't really see why not.

ActorTroy18: cool cause I really want to. How about you come to the hotel on Thursday and meet all of my friends. Wut's you number so I can tell you what room I'm in.

Bookcrazy18: okay. 972-452-1092. my family is home. I gtg. Can't wait to actually see you. Bi

ActorTroy18: me to. Bi.

I smiled and went down to meet my family. "Hey! I'm gonna be busy on Thursday. Thanks." I started to walk back up so I could call Taylor and tell her the news.

"Wait a minute," my mom said. Tori and Brian ran past me to their rooms. "Where are you going?"

"Townsquare."

"Why are you going?" I had to make up and excuse or she wouldn't let me go if she knew that I was going to meet a guy that I had meet a month ago over the internet.

"I'm gong shopping with Taylor, we just picked a random day. Plus, she is busy for the next two days and on Friday." She nodded her head. I ran up the stairs so she couldn't stop me. I dialed Taylor's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"I have great news! I can't tell you over the phone so I'm coming over. See you in two." I hung up before she could say anything. I grabbed a coat and ran out the doors. "Going to Taylor's!" I yelled passing my mom on the way out.

"Be careful and bring your jacket," she yelled. I ran back inside and grabbed my jacket, not putting it on, just running back outside.

She only lived like three houses away from me so I got there pretty fast. Her mom let me in and told me that all of them were upstairs. I ran up wondering what she meant by all of them but shook it off when I remembered why I was there.

I slammed the door open and yelled, "He's coming to Texas!" I looked around the room. Everyone was sitting there, including Jason and they were all staring at me.

"Who's coming," Sharpay asked. My eyes went as wide as saucers. That's what her mom meant by all of them.

"Taylor can we talk outside now. Very big news!" I backed out of the room. She followed me out closing the door behind her.

"What is the big news?" I smiled.

"Troy! He and his friends are coming down to Texas and we are going to meet. By the way we are going shopping on Thursday." Her face was blank.

"Are you serious. You are actually going to meet the famous TROY? I am so happy for you!" We started to jump around. "Does your mom know?" I shook my head.

"She wouldn't let me go if she knew and you know that it is true. That is why we are going shopping on Thursday, that's when I'm meeting him. At townsquare." She thought about it and nodded. We started talking gain and headed back to the door. When I opened it I heard a bunch of 'ow's. I looked inside, everyone was up against the door.

"Were you listening," Taylor asked. They backed away.

"Sooooooooooo, who's Troy," Sharpay asked again smiling. I glared at them.

"I can't believe that you guys listened to our conversation! I mean it was totally private. My business, no yours!!" I crossed my arms and shook my head.

"Were really sorry," Kelsi said. They all nodded their heads.

"Okay, we got over that, now who is TROY?" Sharpay yelled, we all looked at her and laughed.

"None of your business," I said. She gasped.

"Please tell us? We love you, your pretty! Everyone wants to know, right? Zeke," he nodded, "Jason," he hesitated before nodding, "Kelsi and Chad," they both nodded. We all looked to Jason. "Jason?" They all looked at him hopefully. They were all looking at him they didn't notice that I had slipped out. I told Taylor that I would email her later with the details.

As I was walking out Paige, Taylor's little sister, came out. "Hi. Gabriella." She hugged me. I loved her like she was family.

"Hey Paige. I have to go." I looked back towards Taylor's room. I heard Taylor trying to stall them for me.

"Can't you stay?" I looked down at her, she was making her cutest face that she could muster up.

"What if you came with me. You could play with Tori and Brian." She nodded and ran down the stairs to ask her mom. After she got permission we ran out of there. As the door closed I saw them coming down the backstairs.

We walked in through the front door. "Mom, I'm home! Tori, Brian I have someone that wants to see you." They both came bounding down the stairs.

"Hey Paige! Do you want to play on the trampoline?" She nodded and they all ran to the backyard.

"Be careful!" I rolled my eyes and headed up to my room. I signed on to my account.

Bookcrazy18: Hey!

ActorTroy18: Hey!

Bookcrazy18: I was wondering, did you tell your friends about me?

ActorTroy18: I only told one of them.

Bookcrazy18: Me too. I told my best friend. I just realized that I know nothing about your friends. All I know is that you ex's name is Ana.

ActorTroy18: yes, you don't know anything and you won't until you actually meet them.

Bookworm18: fine. I can live with that, it is only three days. You will love it down here.

ActorTroy18: I know I can't wait to get there and to actually see you in person. My

friends are calling have to go so they can be surprised.

Bookcrazy18: okay. I'll see you.

Everyone came running through I my door right after I signed off, even Jason. I smiled at them.

* * *

**Okay, so they didn't meet just yet and I'm not sure that they will the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think, Jason's always going to be a little problem though, well at least for a while.**

**Amanda**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews and mostly in one night. It means a lot. Oh and remember Chris is basically Corbin.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or the characters.

* * *

**

"What took you so long," I asked. "I only live like three houses down. I have been talking for the past eight minutes." I said smiling.

"Well," Kelsi started. I got out of my chair and laid on my bed.

"Taylor and Jason got in a fight about weather or not he should come in. We walked here and no one answered the door so we had to wait until Tori and Brian heard us and let us in." Chad blurted out.

"You have got to be kidding me. Taylor you know that you can use the spare key." They all looked at her with angry expressions.

"So who were you talking to," she said taking the focus off of her and back onto me. I glared at her.

"No one. Just a friend." I said leaning back on one of the soft pillows. Everyone else found a spot and laid down next to me. Jason just sat in my desk chair away from everyone else.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! You will find out more probably on Friday, but now you guys have to get going!" I said getting up, pushing about three other people up in the process.

"Why?"

"Because I want to pick an outfit out." All of the guys got up and started to leave, except for Jason but I didn't notice. "And then I am going to read for the rest of the day and eat junk food, then I am going to the gym to work it all off." Once they heard gym all of the girls were gone. It was only me and Jason. I walked past him and into my closet. He followed.

"Can we talk?" I set some jeans aside and started looking for a shirt.

"We have nothing to talk about." He closed the door, my closet isn't that big so we were a little squished.

"Please." I rolled my eyes and nodded. Talking to Troy has helped me get over Jason like I helped him get over Ana. "I am so sorry for breaking up with you and you have ever right to be mad but, I never wanted to hurt you." I turned around so that we were face to face.

"Don't even go there. If you didn't want to hurt me then you wouldn't have ruined graduation for me. Please leave." I turned back around but Jason just spun me back around.

"Don't you get it?! I still love you! I thought that since we were going to different colleges that it wouldn't work out but I want to give it chance. Please?" I looked straight into his eyes, he didn't really mean it.

"No Jason. I'm sorry but you didn't even want to try at first. You are my first love and I'll never forget you but I can't get back together with you. It's just going to hurt us both, knowing that you didn't have enough faith in us to make it in the first place." I turned back around and began looking through my t-shirts.

"Just remember that I love you so much and you will be back in my arms." My jaw dropped as he left. I soon got over it and headed to the gym. Tori and Brian went back over to Paige's house.

Over the next two days my friends tried to get details out of me but I wouldn't let them. I had talked to Troy a few times and Jason only when I had to. Taylor picked me up from my house on Thursday morning.

"I'm so nervous!" She just laughed at me.

"I'll stay in town square just I case you need me. Why don't we get a smoothie first?" I nodded, I needed something for my nerves. Twenty minutes later Taylor dropped me off in front of the hotel.

There was a load of press in front of the doorway. They looked like they were waiting for someone to come out. I just walked in, some of them took a picture but then stopped. I rushed in and got in the elevator. His room was on the 15th floor. Room 1534. It was only like ten in the morning.

I knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer. I heard voices inside and started getting nervous. The door opened and there stood Chris. He is Troy's best friend for about three years now.

"Hi, is Troy there?" I asked nervously. I was looking down at my feet and trying to make my hands stop shaking. I looked up at Troy's roomate and smiled because he hadn't said anything yet.

"Who wants to know," he asked.

"Gabriella, can I just talk to him?" I asked

He looked me over, and then again and again. Didn't he have something else to do besides judge me and keep me out in th hall for a long time.

"Look I probably have the wrong room, I'll just talk to him later," I said walking away. How could I be so stupid to think that he actually wanted to meet me. I found Taylor at the bookstore, she drove me home. I got onto my account and imed Troy about today.

Bookcrazy18: hey what room are you in?

ActorTroy18: 1534. Where are you? I thought that you were coming this morning.

Bookcrazy18: I was just there but there was this guy in that room and he wouldn't let me in so I left. I am at my house.

ActorTroy18: I am going to kill him. Sorry about that. Why don't I meet you, where do you live?

Bookcrazy18: 1440 Nelson Way, watch out there are all of these media people out there. That never happens, oh well.

ActorTroy18: I just have to make an excuse to my friends and then I'll be right over.

Bookcrazy18: okay. See you.

I closed my computer and went downstairs. Then I remembered my mother. She would not be happy if he showed up unexpected.

* * *

**Okay, so they didn't meet yet but I promise that they will, next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Amanda!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay thanks for all of the reviews. And I am so happy that everyone is enjoying so far. Remember Troy's famous. I like to do stories like that I guess**

**Disclaimer:I don't own HSM

* * *

**

"Hey mom, why don't you go out and have a relaxing day. I'll take care of the other two." She looked at me weirdly.

"Why?"

"I don't know, you have been working way to hard and you deserve a break. I'm not going to do anything bad. You know you want to." Her face softened up a little bit.

"I guess. I'll go and get my purse and then head out." I nodded my head as she passed me smiling. Now to take care of the others. I walked up the stairs into the room that they were in.

"Hey! Do you guys want to go over and play with Nicole for a little bit? You haven't seen her in a while."Nicole was Jason's little sister. She was the same age as Brian.

"Okay." They got up and followed me. My mom was just running out the door as we left.

We walked next door with each of them holding one of my hands. "Who wants to ring the doorbell?" Tori raised her hands and started jumping up and down. I nodded and she pushed the button. Mrs. Cross answered the door.

"Hi Heather these two wanted to know if Nicole could play today." She was like my second mother.

"Sure. Nicole's up in her room." They ran up the stairs. I heard them talking.

"Call me if they are any trouble or if they need to come home. I'll probably be back in a couple of hours." She nodded and closed the door. I ran back to my house to get there before Troy did. Five minutes after I walked into my house the doorbell rang.

"Hey," I said. He was wearing sunglasses and a hat. I smiled. "So you're Troy?" He laughed.

"Yep and you're Gabriella. Sorry about my friend, he didn't know that you were coming so he thought that you were some weird fan or something." He slapped his hand over his mouth realizing what he just said. I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean, some weird fan. Why would you have fans? Do you want something to drink?" He shook his head and followed me into the kitchen. We sat down at the counter that over looked the kitchen.

"Well, there is something that I have to tell you."

"You aren't from a mental facility or something are you? You know like you think that you have all of these fans but really you have to be give medic—" He cut me off laughing and shaking my head. "What are you laughing at?"

"I am not crazy but I am famous. My full name is Troy Bolton." I started laughing.

"Funny. Now really, what's the thing that you want to tell me?" His expression was still serious. I stopped laughing when he took off his hat and glasses. "Oh my gosh. You weren't kidding." He shook his head.

"I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you before but I wanted you to like me for me and not because I was famous." He started paniking like I was earlier.

"No problem, I understand but just to get this clear. Everything was true except for your ex's name?" He nodded. "Good because I really do like you. Who was it at the door earlier, I couldn't put a name on the face."

"That was Chris Bullon. I am so surprised that you aren't freaking out about this. Normaly people are all over me and my friends." I smiled and shook my head.

"The reason that you didn't tell me was for me to act normal, I'm not going to do anything bad, you are just a person like everyone else. My friends may get a little freaked out, maybe a lot but I can deal with them. My family is a different story." The phone rang. "One minute." He nodded.

"Hello?"

"Gabriella, it's Heather. We need to run an aron so I am sending Tori and Brian over with Jason." I groaned on the inside, she had to send Jason.

"Okay. Bye." I hung up and groaned out loud.

"What's wrong," Troy asked getting up from the chair he was sitting in.

"My neighbor had my little brother and sister for the day and now she is saying that they have to come back which means that they will see you and freak out and then tell my mother. And to top it all off she is sending them home with my ex who has tried to talk to me almost every single day." He hugged me. The doorbell rang. I pulled away.

"Don't' worry. I'll put my hat and sunglasses on so they won't recognize me." I nodded and went to answer the door. They were all standing there when I opened it.

"Hey guys, back so soon." They nodded and hugged me before they saw Troy. He came up behind me and hugged me from behind.

"Gabi, who's that," Tori asked hugging my leg. I laughed.

"Yeah, who is that," Jason said. I saw him clenching his fists and stood up.

"This is Troy. Troy this is Tori and Brian, you know about Jason." He bent down and shook their hands. After Tori let go she smiled.

"I like you! You're cute!" We all laughed except for Jason who just stood there glaring at Troy.

"Me too but I don't think your cute! You no hurt Gabriella." He said shaking his finger in Troy's face.

"Yeah or I will hurt!" Tori piped in smiling.

"Guys!" They both looked at my face and laughed. Troy stood up and shook his head.

"Don't worry guys, your sister is safe with me." They smiled and went to the backyard. I looked at him and hugged him. I whispered in his ear, "Thank you." He just nodded.

"I'll see you around Jason. Bye!" I closed the door in his face not letting him say anything else and turned to Troy. "Did you really mean that?"

"Yes. You treat me like a normal person, not many people do that. Gabriella?" His face was really serious. I nodded for him to go on and rested my head on his chest. "Can I kiss you?" I pulled back and looked at him. After looking at his eyes for a minute or so I nodded and leaned in, he did the same thing.

* * *

**They finally met! Okay please review and tell me what you thought. That's really all I have to say this time. Weird...**

**Amanda!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all of the reviews you guys!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own HSM

* * *

**

When our lips met I felt fireworks go off inside my body. We pulled apart, breathless, five minutes later. Once I had caught my breath I said, "Wow." Our foreheads were resting on each others.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I pretend to think about it for a while.

"Of course." We kissed again until the phone started to ring. I groaned and pulled away.

"Ignore it," Troy said pulling me back.

"I have to. It could be important, it could be my mother." I pecked him on the lips and ran to the phone. "Hello?"

"Gabriella you are not going to be happy when you hear the news that I have." It was Taylor. I groaned.

"Do you really have to kill my happy mood? I am so happy!" Troy chuckled from behind me. I shot him a look, it only made him laugh a little more

"Yes, you need to hear this from me. Jason transferred from USC to UCLA! Just this morning." I almost dropped the phone but caught it before it slipped out of my hands. My surprise turned into anger in a couple of minutes.

"WHAT! HOW COULD HE DO THAT! HE KNEW THAT WAS WHERE WE WERE GOING. I BEGGED HIM TO GO THERE BUT HE SAID THAT HE WOULDN'T FOR ANYTHING!" Troy came up to me and hugged me from behind, I calmed down a little. "I'll talk to you later Taylor." I sighed

"What happened?" I turned around in his arms.

"Jason transferred to UCLA. I asked him to go there when we got our letters but he said that he wouldn't go there unless it was absolutely necessary and there was no other choice."

"It'll be okay because you will have me. Why don't we go back to the hotel so you can meet my friends."

"Can't, have to watch Tori and Brian." The phone rang again. "Hello?"

"Hi honey, I'm on my way home. What is going on there? There were to many people at the mall. I decided to go shopping since I haven't been in like four months. I'll be there in ten minutes. Love you bye." I heard the dial tone in my ear. I looked at the phone and shrugged.

"Who was that?"

"My mom, she is coming home, which means that I can go to the hotel. Why don't you leave now and then I'll leave when my mom get's here. She said about ten minutes." I put the phone back in the holder and walked back to Troy.

"Okay. See you." He kissed me one more time before leaving through the front doors. I sighed and went upstairs to change. My mom walked through the doors and set her purse down.

"Mom I'm going out for a little while. Tori and Brian are out in the backyard. Love you bye!" I ran out to my car before she could stop me or ask me where I was going. The drive seemed to take forever. When I finally got there the press was still there. I just walked in without them noticing because they were so caught up looking for the stars!

I knocked on the door and Chris answered again. "Not you again! Don't make me call security." I laughed and shook my head.

"I'm here to see Troy. Please let me in this time! It got way to complicated last time." He leaned against the doorway.

"Why should I let you in? How do I know that I can trust you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Just get Troy out here before you call security." Chris shut the door in my face and went to find Troy. Five minutes later Troy came out with Chris behind him.

"Hey! Again, sorry about him." I laughed.

"No problem just tell him that I'm coming next time. Did you tell them?" I whispered the last part. He shook his head.

"All of my friends are in here, come on in." I followed them in, his was probably the biggest hotel room I had ever been in. "Guys this is Gabriella. Gabriella this is Michelle, Chris, Brittany, Luke, and Alyssa." I smiled at all of them. They just looked at me. Michelle was the one that broke the silence.

"How do you know Troy?" I looked at him for some help, I wasn't sure if he wanted to tell them just yet. He got the message and came up behind me.

"I met her over the internet. We talked for the past month and then I talked you guys into coming down with me so that I could meet her. We were paired up by an online dating service." I blushed a little.

"So that's why you were always on your computer," Luke asked. Troy nodded.

"Why aren't you freaking out," Brittany asked. I laughed.

"You are just people like everyone else. I'm not going to treat you differently just because you are recognized for your talents. I could try if you wanted me to." We all laughed.

"You found a good one Troy," Chris said patting him on the back. "Sorry about earlier. I didn't know who you were."

"Not a problem, if anyone at all I blame Troy. He never told you that I was coming." Troy pretended to pout. "Aww, is Troy sad?" He nodded. "What will make it better?" He thought for a moment.

"A kiss right here!" He pointed to his lips. I laughed and pecked him on the lips. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us. When we pulled apart they all asked us the same question.

"What is going on with you two." I blushed a little and let Troy answer it.

"Today, when I met her, I asked her out. We are dating." They all smiled and went back to their conversations. My phone started ringing. I groaned, what could it be now.

"Hello?"

"Gabriella get your butt down to the hospital!" My eyes widened.

"Why do I need to be at the hospital and what happened?" They were all looking at me.

* * *

**Okay three things:**

**1)mysupermanwillcome, you owe me five bucks, lol**

**2)check out my newest oneshot/songfic When You Were Mine and my other one, Latest Mistake**

**3)REVIEW!!!**

**Amanda!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys so much for all of the review. It's the most I've ever gotten for this story, so please keep it up! Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM

* * *

**

"Well, Chad and Jason were hanging out" I stopped her

"Just those words make it a disaster"

"Shh, let me finish… then Jason told Chad about transferring and the reason so Chad got really mad being him and trying to protect you. They got in this huge fist fight."

"What! How is Chad?" I was pacing around the room.

"That's not all, they were in public—" I interupped her again.

"Public! That got in a fight in public!"

"Let me finish! Jason was walking by."

"Not Jason too, everyone knows he can't fight!"

"He was waiting for Zeke who was talking about what had happened between you and Jason with Travis. He was on your side."

"Zeke and Travis! I'm on my way. What room or rooms." I asked grabbing my stuff.

"Just go to room 412. I have to stay ther because they put Jason and Chad in the same room!" I groaned again.

"Why would they put two people who just beat each other up in the same room, espically Jason and Chad. Bye!" I hung up. I was crying when I got off the phone.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"I have to go. All of my friends got into this big fist fight, four on one and they are all in the hospital. I'm so sorry but maybe I'll see you guys later." I rushed out the door. Troy was calling after me but I didn't hear him. He finally caught up with me when I went down the elevator, he ran down the stairs. I walked out. He followed me forgetting his hat. All of the cameras were going off.

"Gabriella wait!" He pulled me back.

"What. I really have to get going." My make up was running but I wasn't crying anymore.

"I am going with you." I shook my head.

"No, you go and spend some time with your friends. I have to go and scold mine! I'll call you later okay?" He nodded. I kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist as mine made their way around his neck. We broke apart. "I really have to go." He nodded but still kissed me again, we didn't even notice all of the flashes going off until we broke apart again. We looked around and then at each other.

"Great. I'll see you later." We both laughed a little.

"At least they don't know who I am right?" He nodded. We both went separate ways. I rushed to the hospital as fast as I could. Everyone was waiting there when I walked through the doors. They all got up and said hi but I walked straight into Chad's room.

"How could you get into a fight?" I was now pacing his room, making sure not to look at Jason.

"I don't know, we were talking and he told me that he was going to get you back so he transferred to UCLA. I got really mad at him for saying that you were going to be back in his arms. So I started saying how you would never go back to him and then he punched me!" I groaned.

"Fine but next me don't provoke him, just walk away and let me deal with him. I'm going to go and say hi to everyone else and then head back to the hotel. I am so not going back, besides I have a boyfriend. Feel better." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and left, before he could say anything.

Chad had a fractured arm and a couple of bruises on his face and body. Zeke had the same thing except his arm was broken. Jason had a rib and Travis had a broken arm. I stopped at each one of the rooms.

Jason didn't have it that bad considering that he had four guys on him. He ad a black eye, broken nose and a fractured rib. He also had more bruises than anything all over his body. The doctors said that they could get out later today, they just had to rest.

I was saying good bye to Travis, he had a room of his own.

"Thank you so much for doing that. You didn't have to," I said. He was sitting in bed. His eye was black and he had a cast on his arm.

"I know but he had it coming. Plus, he doesn't deserve you, so don't think about going back to him, not after this." I laughed.

"I will never go back to him, no matter what. Again thank you. You are a really good friend. Can I sign your cast?" He nodded. I grabbed a sharpie and signed my name and a little message.

"Aren't you going on vacation soon?" I asked him setting the sharpie down.

"Yeah, me and my family are going to Hawaii before college starts in the fall. We are leaving in about a week."

"oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Now you have to go to Hawaii with a broken arm and you can't get it wet."

"Gabriella, calm down. I don't mind not being able to go into the water. I got into that fight on my own. I'll even call you when I get back to tell you how much fun I had." I sighed and nodded. "I'll talk to you later."

"I'll see you later"

"Bye." I headed back towards the hotel.

* * *

**I didn't think this was so good, because it was a little bit of a filler, but please please review! I havn't gotten that many reviews yet so please review.**

**Amanda!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I'm so glad that you guys like it. I'm really sorry but this chapter is a bit of a filler and kind of boring but oh well!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own HSM, only the plot.

* * *

**

"Hello," I heard his voice.

"Hey! Everything's fine. Jason was just being his horrible self. What are you doing?" I pulled up in a space in town square and got out.

"Nothing, everything got boring after you left." I laughed. "Where are you?"

I walked into a drink store and got a soda to calm my nerves.

"Okay see you then." I grabbed my drink from the server and headed down towards the newer part of town square. The trip wasn't long but when I got there a few reporters remembered me and started taking pictures, this triggered a chain reaction, soon I was inside. I laughed and ten walked towards the elevator.

When I walked out this guy was coming out of my room. I passed him but he grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him. We were only a few doors away from Troy's room.

"Gabriella," he asked looking at me. I nodded with my eyebrows raised. "Gabriella Montez?"

"Yes. Who are you," I asked as nicely as I could without sounding rude.

"I can't believe that it's really you and that you forgot me. It's me, Max Hanner." My jaw dropped. Max was my best friend from Minnesota, where I lived before Texas. At the very last second before I moved he told me that he loved me as more than a friend. We were only starting high school.

"Are you serious? I can't believe that it's you! You have not changed one bit. What are you doing here?" I hugged him.

"My family is here for a vacation, what about you. You have changed so much that I almost didn't recognize you." I laughed.

"I live here. This is where I moved four years ago. My mom would love to see you again."

"If you live here then why are you in a hotel," He asked. Troy came out of his room not wearing his hat or glasses.

"There you are, I was getting worried." I rolled my eyes and pecked him on the lips before turning back to Max.

"Max, this is Troy. Troy this is Max. He was my best friend in Minnesota. Here call me. My mom would love to see you all again." I wrote my number on his hand and pulled Troy away from him waving good bye.

"Be warned, they were talking about you," He said. My face paled and he laughed.

"This is not funny, I want your friends to like me. I already know my friends are going to like you." We walked in the room and everyone went silent. Troy and I sat down on the bed waiting for someone to talk.

"To make sure this isn't a fling we made some questions for you. We don't know what the other's put so let's get started," Brittany said. I looked at Troy, he just laughed and shook his head at his friends actions. "Don't' be so cocky, there are questions for you too." Troy stopped laughing.

They out us in two different rooms. I was in one room with the guys and he was in the one next door with the girls. They sat me in a chair and then all sat on the bed facing me.

"We are each going to ask you a question, then again and again until we run out." I nodded. Luke went first.

"How old is he?"

"18."

"When is his birthday?"

"October 18th."

"What are his parents names?"

"David and Starla." These were questions that everyone who was obsessed with him knew but I wasn't obsessed, I just listened, or read.

"What college is he going to?"

"He isn't though he wants to. He has tutors instead."

"Amazing, I didn't even find that out until I came over to his house, three months after we met!" We all looked at Chris weirdly. He just shrugged and sank lower in his chair.

"Really? I found out the first day we talked." The questions kept on coming, I knew all of them until they ran out.

"You are good," Luke said. I smiled and wondered what the girls were doing to Troy.

"Thanks. I can tell I'll like you guys." We all smiled and group hugged.

* * *

**I didn't like this chapter very much but please still review.**

**Amanda!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I am so so super super sorry for not updating sooner. I have been burried in absent work cause I'm sick and it's been really hetic. I had three test today, two quizzes all because of make up work which really stinks. I hope you guys like it even though I don't really.**

**Disclimer: I don't own HSM

* * *

**

"We are each going to ask a question one at a time until we run out." Troy nodded. Michelle was the one that went first.

"How old?"

"18"

"Birthday?"

"June 16th."

"What are her parents names and what do they do for a living?"

"Her mom works as a teacher, her dad was an account but he died four years ago. Robert and Maria." All of the girls gasped when they heard that her father had died.

"How did her father die?"

"A drunk driver ran a red light and smashed into him. He died on impact." They were quiet for a while.

"What school is she going to?"

"She is going to UCLA in the fall to be a teacher." They went through all of their questions, he knew most of them except for a couple.

We walked in the door to see if they were done. They said that they were and we could come in. "So how did she do," Michelle asked.

"Perfect, she got every single one right, even ones that we didn't know until we had known him for over three months." I blushed a little. They were talking so loud that we couldn't not hear what they were saying.

"What about him?"

"Almost, just messed up on some of the harder ones. Ones that he shouldn't have known if they had only been talking for a month." I looked at him and smiled.

"Looks like you have been accepted," he whispered in my ear. I giggled and looked at my watch. It was almost six. My phone started ringing.

"I have never had this many calls," I said pulling out my phone. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" It was my mom. I couldn't lie to her anymore, it was going to have to be said one time or another.

"At the Hilton hotel." I laid back on the bed waiting for her answer.

"Why are you there," she asked, her voice trying not to sound angry.

"Because my boyfriend and his friends are staying at the hotel and I am visiting them." I closed my eyes.

"What boyfriend! Who is he and why haven't I met him? Explain now!" Her voice was a mix between angry and excitement. My mom had me when she was only twenty one years old. When I grew up she was one of my best friends, still is.

"I kind of met him over the internet about a month ago and we have been talking ever since. He and his friends came down for a visit so I am here. Please don't be mad." Everyone kept on talking about us, Troy had gone over them.

"I'm not mad, at least not extremely. Just be careful and get home, you sister and brother want you to come home and eat with them. They will not eat." I laughed at this.

"Okay, tell them that I'll be right back. You will never guess who I ran into today at the hotel!"

"Who? Is it someone from Minni?" We always thought that Minnesota was to long so we shortened it to Minni.

"How did you know, I ran into Max Hanner. He has changed so much since we last saw him."

"Who? I don't remember him. Remind me." I laughed and rolled my eyes. My mom didn't really remember anything from Minnesota because she always tried to forget that part when my dad died.

"My best friend that stayed with me for a whole two days when you know what happened. You were best friends with his parents. Barely got any sleep for two days because he was comforting me. My almost boyfriend, We called it off once we figured out that we were moving down here. Now do you remember?" Troy was giving me a weird look as I sat up and smiled.

"Now I remember! His parents were so nice, how long are they staying? We have to meet up! Give them my number." I laughed at my moms reaction.

"I'm not sure where he is but I already gave him my number, he said that he would call tomorrow, maybe the next day. I have to go, tell Tori and Brian to eat and not starve themselves." We both laughed and hung up.

"Was that Taylor," Troy asked me. "And who is Max?" Great another complicated question to answer.

"No it was my mom, Brian and Tori won't eat without me there. Don't ask me why. Max is my best friend, almost boyfriend from Minni. I called it off when I found out that we were moving. He was there for me when my dad died. I have to go so I will still have siblings in the morning." I got up and grabbed my purse.

"I'm coming with you, I want to meet your mom and Tori and Brian," Troy said. "I'll see you guys later," he said pulling me out the door. I laughed as we stepped into the elevator.

"How many pictures do you think that you'll have in the paper tomorrow?" I asked jokingly. We both laughed and stepped out. He led me towards the back entrance of the hotel. My car was a little walk away so we just walked.

"Honestly I think that there will be more pictures of you then me in the papers." I groaned. "What's wrong?""My friends are going to kill me tomorrow. Taylor will be fine and so will the other guys but Sharpay is going to absolutely go nuts! I think I'm going to tape it, it'll be funny." The drive was silent, not an awkward silent a comfortable silence.

* * *

**Two things**

**1) Please review and don't be mad bout me not updating faster**

**2) check out my newest oneshot Crush, I wrote it a while back and it fits with Valentines day so it's coming out today!**

**Luv ya'll, Amanda!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay I really don't want to sound whiny but I got like three of four less reviews than I usually do. I know the last chapter wasn't so good but please review and tell me if it wasn't. I really hope ya'll like this one.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own HSM

* * *

**

"Mom, I'm home! Tori, Brian start eating right now. Then I want you to meet someone, again," I yelled coming in through the garage. Troy took off his hat and sunglasses and Tori screamed. She was up and out of her chair before I could close the door.

"Come on Tori, get off. If you get off then I'll make brownies." I tried to bribe her but it didn't work. At the mention of rownies Brian got up and started to help me with prying her off. "Cookies and brownies." She let go and went back to the table and started to eat.

"Okay! Tonight," she asked while she was eating. "Why is he here?" I laughed.

"Not tonight tomorrow and he is here because he wanted to come and meet you guys. Do you know where mom is?" I asked hoping that they would play along.

"In her room waiting for you to come home and get us to eat." We both laughed.

"I'll be right back. Help yourself to anything we have, which is a lot." I walked into my mom's bedroom and found her laying down. "Mommy?" She groaned. "My boyfriends here and Tori and Brian are eating. Just so you know, he doesn't know about Tori being you know what." I sat down next to her.

"Are you going to tell him? If you think this is going to last then you should tell him."

"I know. I think I will tell him. Just not now, not here." She nodded and wlaked out the door. I followed her. I was looking at the floor so I didn't notice her stop right in front of her, we fell.

"Gabriella, why is a famous actor sitting with Tori and Brian." I laughed as I walked over to Troy. He wasn't looking very happy at the moment.

"Mom, this is my boyfriend, Troy. Troy this is my mom"

"Nice to met you Troy, please take care of my little girl." I groaned.

"You too. Gabriella, can we talk for a minute? In private." I nodded and led him into the guest bedroom and sat on the bed. He stood on the opposite side of the room.

"What's wrong," I asked worried. He was acting strange ever since I left him alone with Tori and Brian. He looked up at me, his blue eyes not showing any sign of emotion.

"Why did Brian and Tori just tell me that you are Tori's mother and Brian is her uncle?" My jaw dropped and my eyes went wide as he said this. It was one of my deepest secrets that I never like going back to. I groaned.

"Why would she do that, I know she's only three but she has never done this before." I stopped and looked at Troy. "You want an explanation?" He nodded and sat down next to me. "You have to promise not to tell anyone about this, nobody knows except for Taylor and my mom." He nodded. "You also have to promise not to hurt me, ever." The tears were already forming in my eyes.

"Of course, I would never hurt you." I took a deep breath and started.

"When I was fourteen I was at the mall, taken and raped. The next morning we went to the doctors and found out that I was pregnant then we went to the police. They couldn't find him but a 17 year old guy was arresterd for drinking and driving. It was the same guy, he was drunk and I knew it when it happened. He went t jail for I think four years, could be wrong. All of my friends were there for me but I had to deal with some stuff." I took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Please tell me that it is all there is." He looked at me and I shook my head, he nodded for me to go on.

"On the day that I went into labor my dad was about three hours away, he rushed to get there but on his way, a drunk driver ran a red light and he died. He never got to see her. We moved here because my mom thought that too much had happened up there. From then on in public Tori was my sister." Tears were rolling down my face as I stopped amd looked at him. He had tears in his eyes too.

"Is that true," he asked. I just nodded, hew put his arm around me and started comforting me. "I'm glad that you told me. I will never hurt you." I nodded again and wiped away the last of my tears.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Thank you, it feels good to have someone else that knows. Now all I have to do is go and talk to Tori and explain to my mom why you know and we have only been dating for less than a day." We both laughed and walked back out. My mom was back in her room and Tori and Brian were watching TV in the living room.

"Tori can we talk to you?" Troy asked her.

"Can't you do it in front of Brian?" I sighed and nodded. We sat down in front of them on the coffee table.

"Troy knows that you are my daughter but you can not tell anyone else. No matter what, unless I tell you that it is okay and I am with you. Clear?"

"Yes mommy. I love you. Is Troysie going to stay with us tonight, like Jason did?" I laughed at the first part, she came up and hugged my legs, I pulled her up on my lap.

"I'm not sure but I do know that it is your birthday in a couple of months, what do you want?" Her face lit up when I said birthday. Troy chuckled.

"I want Troysie to be my daddy! And I want a pony! And a new everything!" I stoped listening after she said that she wanted Troy to be her dad. I looked over at him, he was smiling and looking at me.

"Looks like you have been accepted, she has never said that about anyone. Pretty good for day one." I raised my eyebrows at him, waiting for his reply.

"Really, and what do you think about her comment," He asked giving he a kiss. It deepened until Tori and Brian started giggling.

"Mommy, that's gross!" We both pulled back and laughed. "Mommy, you never gave me answer to my question," Tori noticed. She was always very good with words.

"What question honey. I forget, remind me," I said hugging her.

"What's the magic word?" We all laughed.

"Please."

"Is Troysie going to stay tonight, like Jason? Why isn't Jason here?" I looked at her and debated on what to tell her about everything she just asked.

"It depends on weather or not Troy wants to stay, he can if he wants to and Jason and mommy had a little fight. He hurt mommy very much but don't worry. So Troy do you want to stay?" We all looked at him.

"Sure as long as it's okay with your mom, Gabriella." He looked at me. I nodded. My mom was always pretty cool about me having people over.

"Yay! Are you going to be my daddy," she asked again. Brian went back to watching TV.

"um," Troy said looking at me. I shrugged not knowing what to say.

"Hon, why don't you go and play with Bunny while I talk to Troy." She nodded and got up. Bunny is our dog, Brian named him that for some reason but we didn't say anything. Before she left she turned around.

"I want an answer later." We both just nodded our heads. Once she was gone I turned to Troy.

* * *

**I know this is a really weird place to leave it and I'm sorry but please please review. I have to admit I was kind of disappointed. And I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I'm at my grndparents and they don't have internet so I have to hack. Please review!**

**Amanda**


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay I still got the same number of reviews but I'm not going to rant. Please tell me what you think, this maybe isn't my best story, okay it really isn't but oh well!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM

* * *

**

"I am so sorry, she has never said anything like that before, to anyone." Troy silenced me with his lips on mine.

"It's okay. Gabriella?" I smiled at him and nodded for him to go on. "I really like you. I mean, you get me better than anyone else probably did, even my parents. I know we are moving a little fast but I love you." I gasped. He stood up getting ready to walk away but I pulled him back down and kissed him.

"I love you too," I said when we broke apart. He had a huge grin on his face as he left my house the next morning. Tori had forgotten all about her question so we didn't have to deal with that.

The next morning I woke up to my phone ringing. We stayed up pretty late

"Hello?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I can't believe that you are dating Troy Bolton!" It was Sharpay. I sat up right away when she started to scream.

"You scared me! What are you doing up so early? Yes I am dating Troy Bolton. I was going to tell you guys later. Where did you find out, how did you find out?" I rubbed my head and got out of bed.

"It is all over the tabloids! In people weekly and Us and Star. Go onto the people website right now." I went over to my computer and logged on to the people website. Sure enough it had a big picture of me and Troy kissing and then my school picture right next to it. In big read letters it said 'WHO IS THE MYSTERY GIRL?' I groaned.

"I have to talk to someone. I'll talk to you later." I hung up before she had the chance to argue. I logged on to my aim account and saw that Troy was on.

Bookcrazy18: Hey! Did you see the papers?

ActorTroy18: yeah. My manager is flipping out.

Bookcrazy18: sorry if I got you into any trouble. My friend called me up and started screaming in my ear.

ActorTroy18: so what are you doing today? My friends are also flipping out about how people found out.

Bookcrazy18: not so sure. I hear thing something outside from my window, probably just the wind. Have you gone to the people site yet. I think they have the best picture. LOL

ActorTroy18: yeah. I've seen it. The picture is better than the others.don't go by your window, probably photographers. You want to hang out?

Bookcrazy18: sure but how are we going to get together. I can't exactly leave my house, which my mom is going to kill me for this and you can't get out of the hotel right?

ActorTroy18: is there a way that I can get to the back door of your house. I can go through the backdoor of the hotel and then through the backdoor of your house.

Bookcrazy18: yes! You can come in through the country club. I live on the golf course, only hole two. Why don't I meet you there. I'm not sure they will let you through to the golf course. Just meet me there in thirty minutes ok? I may have to bring Tori though.

ActorTroy18: okay. See you soon. Luv you

Bookcrazy18: love you too.

I shut down my computer and started to get ready. Halfway through getting dressed Tori came running into my room.

"Mommy! There are a bunch of people out there. I went to the window and there were all of these flashes." She had tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry honey. Don't go by the windows anymore though. Okay, do you want to see Troy?" She nodded her head. "Well, that's where we are going, go and get dressed. I'll make breakfast." She nodded again and ran down the hall to her own room. I went down stairs and made waffles for the two of us.

"Honey, you have to be really quiet," I told her as we were gong out the backdoor. I turned around and locked it before leading her out onto the golf course. I had a hat and my sunglasses on just in case.

We walked down the first hole and went to the parking lot. Troy was leaning on his car listening to his iPod. He took it out when he saw us heading over. Tori ran over and hugged him.

"Hey Tori," he said picking her up. He leaned over and kissed me. "Hi."

"Hi. What do you want to do?" We all got in the car.

"I don't know. What can we do?" We both laughed.

"Well, we probably shouldn't go anywhere to public, just in case. If we do it would have to be somewhere dark. I can only think of the old park down the road from my house or the movies. You?" Tori was listening to my iPod in the back of the car, bobbing her head o the beat of which ever song.

"I say we go to the park." I nodded my head. He started the car and drove off. We passed my house, there were a bunch of photographers. None of them noticed us as we drove past, they just stared at the windows. Once we got to the park I ran to the swings. Tori went towards the monkey bars and Troy came after me.

"Push me!" He looked at me like I was crazy. "Please." He gave in and started to push me. After about five minutes he caught my swing and stopped it. I turned around to face him. "Hi."

"Hi." He leaned down and kissed me. He sat down in the swing next to me and then I sat on his lap.

"Mommy," Tori came running towards us.

"What's wrong hon?"

"Those people with the flashes are back." Troy and I looked at each other before making a sprint towards the car. I picked up Tori and got her into the back seat. We decided to just go on back to the country club and hanging out there.

We spent time with each other for the next week, getting to know each other more and more. When my friends met him all of the girls jumped up and down. Some of the guys would have to if they could have.

My mom had gotten something that said that reporters couldn't come within a mile of our house and that no one could take pictures unless we told them that they could, they could wait out there but couldn't ask questions.

* * *

**I don't know if that is possible but just pretend it is. But this time please tell me what you think even if you hate it.**

**Amanda!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Okay thanks for the reviews guys! And I'm very sorry to say that there are only three more chapters after this one and there won't be a sequel. It makes me so sad but I hope you like the chapter.

* * *

**

One day we had just gotten out of the movies and were heading back to the hotel. There were less reporters outside of the hotel now then there were days before. We walked through the back entrance and headed for the elevator.

"I'll be back in a minute. Tori you go with Troy okay, be a good girl." Sh nodded as she followed him over to the elevator. I walked over to Travis, he was sitting in one of the arm chairs that they had out. "What are you doing here," I leaned down and whispered it in his ear so he jumped up making me laugh.

"That was not funny. I wanted to say good bye, my flight leaves at three in the morning tomorrow. I tried to go by your house but there were all of the reporters so I didn't go near it after that. You didn't answer your phone si I figured that you would be here." I pulled out my phone, sure enough it was on silence.

"Sorry about that. How's the arm?" I looked down at the electric blue cast that had plenty of signatures on it now.

"Better. Still hurts every once in a while, really itches." I laughed a little.

"What am I going to do without you here for two weeks! I can't believe that you're going to Hawaii for two weeks without bringing me!!! You are going to find all new girls and forget all about us." I gave him a huge hug, he picked me up and spun me around.

"That will never happen. So I heard about you and a mister Bolton." I laughed and shook my head.

"You aren't mad that you found out that way right?"

"No ,why would I be I am just glad that you found a good guy. How's it feel being famous."

"One, I am not famous. And two, the reason is that Sharpay called me up at like six in the morning yelling about what was in all of the magazines. Okay, I should probably get going but give me one last hug for two weeks." We hugged again.

"Bye. Love ya!" He started walking towards the entrance.

"Love ya too. Call me!!" He nodded his head as he walked out the doors. When I turned around Troy was standing right behind me. "You scared me. How long have you been standing there?" I grabbed his hand and walked towards the elevator. Troy didn't move though. "Come on."

"So you think that you can just juggle us around, keep him a secret and have me for the public." I dropped him hand and looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Then it dawned on me. "You think I'm cheating on you." I said it as a question not a statement even though I knew it was true.

"No, I know you're cheating on me. We're over." He turned and walked away taking the stairs two at a time. I ran to the elevator knowing that I couldn't run up fifteen flights of stairs. As the doors opened I heard a slam down the hall, a few heads poked out to see what the loud noise was but then went back in. I walked down to his room and knocked.

"Hey Gabriella! Troy just came in, he was kind of mad. the girls are playing with your sister." Chris opened the door so that I could get in. I walked in and looked for Troy, he was sitting in a corner.

"Troy will you just let me explain!" Everyone stared at us. He looked up at me and came over.

"What is there to explain, I know what I saw." He started to walk away.

"Obiviously you don't because I wasn't cheating on you. Did you ever see me kiss him? Travis is one of my best friends, he is going to Hawaii for two weeks and is leaving tomorrow." He stopped and turned around.

"If he's leaving tomorrow then why didn't you just say good bye then."

"Because his flight is leaving at three in the morning! He has a girlfriend of two years that he loves. Her name is Liza and she is also one of my best friends. Did you see that cast on his arm? He was in the fight a couple of days ago. I can't believe that you would think that I would cheat on you." Tears were running down my face. Chris came over and tried to comfort me.

"How do I know that it isn't a lie. For all I know you probably weren't even raped. It was probably just a stupid mistake that you had made and gotten pregnant." There were a lot of gasps from the girls and even some from the guys. Chris stopped rubbing my back and fell on the bed.

I fell to the ground and put my head in my hands. Troy just stood there watching my break down in front of everyone.

Nobody was saying anything, all you could hear would be my sobbing. Tori came over kneeled stood next to me, she started to rub my back. "Are you okay," she asked me. I looked up at her.

"Yeah babe, just a little sad." I sat up and hugged her.

"Can I do anything?" I looked up at her again, she was so smart and I was so proud.

"Yeah, kiss, right here." I pointed to my cheek, she leaned in and happily gave me a wet kiss. I laughed and picked her up. "Come on we should get home. Say good bye to everyone, we won't be seeing them for a very long time."

"Okay Mommy." I let it go because Troy had already spilled the beans. She went to each person and gave them a hug. "Bye bye everyone!" She gave a wave and we walked towards the door.

"Here, I'll give you a ride home." I shook my head at Chris's idea.

"No, it's okay, I'll find someone to pick me up. Here call this number if you need to ask anything." I slipped him Travis' number. "It's Travis', you may listen to him. Is it alright if I stay here until I get someone to pick me up?" Everyone nodded except for Troy.

Chris went over to him and they started to whisper, Chris gave Troy the piece of paper and then sat on the bed with Luke. I called everyone that I knew wasn't busy, they all couldn't pick me up. I groaned after I hung up my ohine for the fifth time.

"That's it, I'm giving you a ride." Chris picked up a sleeping Tori and tired to get me out the door. I shook my head.

"I still have one more option, my last resort. I really don't want to do this." I knew my mom was working and everyone else was already in the middle of something or they were out of town already.

"What don't you want to do," Michelle asked.

"Call my ex. He has been trying to get back together with me for a while now, do you remember when I had to go to the hospital a couple of days back?" They all nodded their heads. "Well, he started that fight. One of my friends has a broken rib, two have broken arms, one has a fractured arm. Jason actually did pretty well, he got out of it with a couple of fractured ribs, a broken nose and a whole lot of bruises." I looked at my phone before collapsing in the closest chair.

"Why won't you just let us take you home," Alyssa asked. She and I had grown a lot closer in the last week. We had gotten over the awkwardness of me dating her ex.

"I don't want you taking me home because it will be that much harder to say good bye. I'm not good with good bye's, they always make me really sad." They all came up to me and hugged me. Suddenly I had a lap full of cell phones. "What are all of these?"

"Put your number in them. Give us yours." I threw them mine and started to put my number into all of them. Once everyone had their cell phones back I called Jason.

"Hello?" I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Jason, I need a favor."

* * *

**Okay I really hope you like this chapter. It had a lot more drama in it then the past couple. Please revewi!**

**Amanda**


	14. Chapter 13

**I know that this chapter is very short and I am very sorry but thank you for all of the reviews and this chapter is deticated to xxZanessaxx, she was my 100th reviewer for this story. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**

"Gabriella? I knew you would want to get back together! What can I do for you?" Jason asked happily

"Hey! I never said that I wanted to get back together. I said I needed a favor. Can you come and pick me up?" I rolled my eyes, they noticed and laughed a little. I hit the speaker phone button and motioned for them to be quiet.

"Sure, one of these days you are going to want to get back together, I know it. Wait a minute, what happened to Troysie boy?" I huffed.

"We're over ok? Happy? I just need you to give me a ride back home. Can you do that for me?" I didn't want to talk about Troy, espically while he was in the room.

"Not until you tell me what happened." Everyone's eyes were on me, I glared at my phone not caring if me could see me or not.

"He thinks that I was cheating on him and broke up with me happy? Just pick me up already!" A few tears leaked out.

"I knew that he was no good." He was about to say more but I didn't let him.

"Just Shut up! I'm at the Hilton, rub it in my face later, when you pick me up. Please." I was sobbing again. Tori was still sleeping on the couch.

"I'll be right there." We both hung up. I put my head in my hands and cried. A minute later I looked up at them.

"I'm going to wait in the lobby? I feel like I'm forgetting something today. It's so weird, it's the ninth but I can't remember."

"What do you think it is?" Michelle asked. "Is it something that happened today?" She asked.

"It's the ninth," Alyssa added.

"The ninth. Now I remember. Four years ago today was the trial. Today was the last time I saw Tori's you know what before he went to you know what," I said covering Tori's ears because she was stirring

"I can't believe you had to go through all of that," Chris said.

"Yeah, well. I'll get over it, hopefully. I'm going downstairs. Bye guys," I said waving. I walked downstairs and waited for Jason.

* * *

**Back in the hotel room.**

"Man are you crazy! Did she actually cheat on you?" Troy just shrugged in his chair. The others crowded around him.

"did you see them kiss," Michelle asked.

"No."

"did you see them touch each other in anyway?"

"No."

"did you see them do anything," Luke asked.

"No, but she said love ya and then said call me." Everyone groaned.

"you idiot, she was telling the truth. He is just a friend. Call him, ask him your self." Troy shook his head but when he saw the look on Michelle's face he grabbed his phone and dialed the number on the sheet.

"Hello?" Troy put it on speaker phone so everyone could hear.

"Hi. I saw you and Gabriella today in the lobby and was wondering if you were dating?" Troy said hesitantily.

"I'll only tell you if you tell me who you are and why you want to know."

"This is Troy Bolton and all of my friends. Please just tell us." Nobody was moving.

"No we aren't dating. We are only friends. I am leaving for Hawaii tomorrow morning and I wanted to say good bye. She wasn't answering her phone she wasn't at home so I figured she would be there. I have a girlfriend of two years that I love. I have to go now but tell her I said bye again." Travis hung up. Everyone looked at the phone in Troy's hands.

"you jerky idiot! How could you think that she was cheating on you!" Michelle slapped him over the head.

"I can't believe I thought she was cheating on me. I am so stupid! She will never forgive me now." Everything went silent again.

"So she was really raped?" Troy nodded. "She trusted you with that big of a secret and then you yell it out in front of your friends?" He nodded again. "You are in serious trouble. I can't believe that you would do something like that to her! You have no idea how much I want to punch you right now." Chris stormed out of the room mad at his best friend. Soon everyone followed leaving Alyssa and Troy alone.

"Troy, why did you do it?"

* * *

**Okay I really hope you like it. This time I have three things so it's going to be kind of long and I'm sorry.**

**1) Please check out my new stories Smoothies, Goodbyes are Never Forever and I'd Lie.**

**2) I am so sorry I didn't update sooner, I thought I had already posted this chapter. I am so sorry!**

**3) Please review**

**Amanda!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Okay thank you all so much for the reviews.

* * *

**

"I don't know, I really love her." Troy got up and started pacing around the room.

"You are going to have to prove it to her if you want her back. I see the way you look at her, you are meant to be together. I really like her. You finally find a girl that we all like and that you love and then you mess it up. You need a plan." He sat back down.

"What am I supposed to do? Everyone is mad at me for hurting her, soon someone's going to find out." He groaned and leaned back in his chair.

"First try with the obvious, go over to her house and talk to her! If she won't talk then we'll go from there." Alyssa pushed him out the door and then left herself.

Gabi POV

I walked out of the elevator and saw Jason's car sitting outside waiting for me. There were photos being taken right away once I walked through the doors, I just walked towards Jason's car, put Tori in the backseat and got in the front seat. As soon as I was in he drove off.

"Are you okay?" I took a deep breath.

"Not sure anymore. Thank you, for picking me up." I stared at the road in front of us, looking at everyone walking happily.

"It's no problem. My mom just didn't want me to go out with the rib and all." I laughed lightly.

"Sorry about the fight." He cracked a grin.

"you have nothing to by sorry for. Besides I came out pretty well don't you think with only a couple of fractured ribs and a broken nose." I smiled too at his cockiness.

"Yeah well I think the only reason that is because the guys couldn't see who they were hitting. If they could have you would be in bed right now with a broken leg, fractured ribs, a broken jaw and maybe even a broken arm." We both laughed. He pulled up to my drive way and opened the door for me.

"Call me if you need anything." I nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Gabriella," I turned around. "Do you think that we can ever go back to the way things were? I really miss you." I nodded and went back to him.

"I miss you too. But I'm not ready for another relationship right now. Maybe one day we will be able to but I'm not sure… of anything." He nodded and watched me as I walked to my front door. Brian was at a camp for the weekend and my mom was on a business trip some kind of teacher's conference, so all I had to do was take care of Tori, who was asleep. I set her down on her bed and tucked her in before heading straight for the freezer and grabbing a pint of chocolate ice cream.

Before I started what ever sappy movie I was going to choose, I logged on to my email wanting to let Taylor know what happened. Before I could start typing a message, someone IMed me.

ActorTroy18: Please talk to be Gabi.

Bookcrazy18: No, and don't call me that. Don't even type that anymore

ActorTroy18: I am so sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and thought that you were cheating on me.

I stopped reading there, I wasn't interested in what he had to say.

ActorTroy18: Please Gabriella, just type something, anything to let me know that you are actually there. Please listen, or read.

Bookcrazy18: I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!!!!

I logged off not getting a chance to tell Taylor anything. Maybe the last thing I typed was a little harsh but he wanted me to type something so I did.

About halfway through A walk to remember someone knocked on the door. Tori was still fast asleep. I paused the movie and left the ice cream on the coffee table.

"Hello?" A guy with dark drown hair and green eyes was standing in front of my door. He walked up to me and hugged me when he saw me. "Um, I don't mean to sound rude but who are you?" He pulled back.

"The last time that you saw me was four years ago." He had grown taller and his hair was shorter than I remembered but his face hadn't changed at all.

"What are you doing here," I asked, you could hear the bitterness in my voice.

"My name is Kyle Lane, I want to apologize for everything and maybe, if you would let me see my baby. For four years I have felt so bad and I really want to make it up to you. Please." I did a quick once over before opening the door further and letting him in.

"okay. I'm not sure about letting you see her but I'll consider it. How did you find me?" I led him through to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Well, I remembered your name from the hearing so I typed it into the white pages. How old are you now?" He sat across from me.

"Eighteen. I'm going to UCLA in the fall. I'll probably take her with me and have my friends watch her while I'm gone." His face lit up a little.

"Really? I'm going there too. Maybe I can help you out. I really want to make this work out. What's she like?" I smiled, he had really gotten better and he wanted to help.

"Her name is Tori Alexis Montez. She is actually sleeping upstairs right now, if you want to go and see her." He nodded, we started the walk up the steps but before I opened the door I turned to him. "I'm really glad that you found us." We hugged nefore going into her room. Tori was laying on her side breathing deeply.

"She looks so much like you." He crouched down in front of her before standing up again and walking back to me.

"I can see some of you in her too now that I know or remember what you look like. Come on, let's go back downstairs." We went back downstairs and sat on the couch again.

"So are you seeing anyone," Kyle asked. I must have looked shocked because he came over to me and shook me a little.

"Haven't you seen the papers? I was dating Troy Bolton but earlier today he thought that I was cheating on him and broke up with me. Next headline will be. 'IS SHE ALREADY GONE?'" We both laughed a little. I grabbed the forgotten ice cream and started eating it again.

"Were you cheating on him?" I shook my head.

"My friend is leaving for Hawaii tomorrow really early and I was saying good bye. But, I'll live. So what about you? What's your story?"

"Well, I was born and raised in Minnesota, nothing really interesting until you know what happened." I nodded. "Then after I got out I called UCLA and asked what I would have to do to get in there again, it was where I was planning on going. So I got in, got a job and all that and then I came down here." There was a knock on the door, we got up and answered it, bringing the ice cream. "I'm really sorry." I laughed as we were walking.

"I already told you that I forgive you. How many times do I have to say it, my friends and family may be a little harder to convince though." He looked really nervous so I laughed some more. I froze when I opened the door.

"We need to talk." Troy pushed the door open some more and came in. I closed it behind him.

* * *

**Okay the father is back and I really tried to get this out fast to make up for last time I am still sooooo sorry and the lasst chapter og Goodbyes are Never Forever is no up! Review please!**

**-Amanda**


	16. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys. This chapter and the last chapter are a little rushed so I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**

"What are you doing here? You said we were over." He was pacing in front of the door. I grabbed Kyle, handing him the ice cream and we sat on the stairs watching him go back and forth. "Will you answer me?" He stopped and looked at me.

"Who's he? Another boyfriend?" I rolled my eyes, this was getting really annoying.

"No he isn't another boyfriend. I don't even have one anymore. Kyle I'm guessing that you know who this is. Troy this is Kyle Lane, Tori's father." Troy eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

"Nice to meet you." Troy only glared at him, then he lunged at him. I got in his way so he couldn't get to him.

"Stop!" I yelled.

"What are you doing, that is the guy that raped you!" His eyes had turned a dark blue.

"Calm down, we've working most things out. Besides you have no right to be attacking him, you hurt me almost as much as he did. He's going to help me when I move out to California. Now, back to the original topic, what are you doing here!" I pushed him back some and sat back down. Tori came to the top of the stairs wiping her eyes.

"Mommy, why are you yelling. Who's that? Why is Troy here?" My face softened up a little bit.

"Hon. I'm sorry. Why don't you go and listen to my ipod for a couple of minutes, we won't be long. Mommy is yelling because we are having a little bit of a disagreement. Kyle is one of my friends. Troy is here because he wanted to talk to me. Go on now, I'll be right up." She accepted this answer and walked back into my room. I turned back to them and waited for his answer.

"I'm really sorry. Sometimes it is just hard for me to trust people because I don't know if their using me or not."

"would you really think that I would use you? I didn't even know who you were until a month after we had been talking. Did you call Travis?" He nodded his head. "Please just go." I turned but he just turned me back.

"Gabriella, tell me this, do you love me?"

I thought about it before saying, "yes."

"do you want to be with me?"

"Yes. More than anything."

"Then why won't you." I managed a small smile.

"I don't know if I can trust you. I can't bring guys into Tori's life if they're going to be gone a month later. I won't do that to her," I said sadly looking into his hurt blue eyes.

"What do I have to do to prove to you that you can trust me and that I love you so much," he asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"you can call a press conference and tell everyone that you love me and how we met," I said jokingly trying to lighten the mood. Before I knew it he was out the door and in his car on his cell phone. "I was only joking!" I called after him, but he didn't stop.

What did I do now?

I called everyone and told them to get over to my house as soon as they could. One by one they all arrived and we sat on the couch.

"What's wrong," Kelsi asked.

"And who's he," Sharpay asked looking at Kyle, I had totally forgot about him until now. I hesitated for a minute before taking a deep breath.

"Well, he's kind of Tori's father," I said slowly. All of their mouth's dropped when I said this.

"I thought her father was dead," Chad said. Taylor hit him over the head.

"Well, not exactly, my father is dead but Tori is my daughter and Kyle is her father. Before I moved here she was born and then we moved. And she was born because he kind of raped me," I said quietly. Kyle winced at my wording. "Don't do anything rash," I said quickly. The guys sat back down and tried to calm down.

"Why are you protecting him," Chad said angrily.

"Because we sorted things out and it's going to be okay, unless Troy does something really really bad," I sad remembering why I called them in the first place.

"Again, what's wrong," Kelsi asked repeating her question from before that everyone had forgotten.

I took a deep breath and started telling them the whole story from when he broke up with me from the joke taken seriously. "What about I supposed to do now," I asked them when I was done.

"Call one of his friends, may they know where he is," Sharpay suggested. I whipped out my phone and dialed Alyssa's number. It rang a couple of times before answering.

"Hello?"

"Do you know where Troy is," I asked As soon as I finished that one word. I sat down and my legs started shaking so I stood up again.

"Yeah, he's here at the hotel, so you know why he is running around calling people. When we asked him about it he said that he was calling for a press conference." She said.

"Yeah, one minute," I said. I quickly explained to the gang what was going on and ran out the door into my car. I drove as fast as I could to the hotel, explaining to Alyssa what had happened at the same time. There were way more people out then usual, most of them had cameras or microphones. But some had giant posters.

"Excuse me, please, sorry," I said trying to get to the door. People started recognizing me and started snapping away at me. Someone pushed them all back and let me through. "Thank you," I called back running towards the elevator.

Chris and Alyssa met me by the elevator both having worried look on their faces. "Why is this happening," Chris asked. Apparently Alyssa never told them what I told her. I walked past them and let her explain to him while I went to find Troy.

"Troy, open up," I yelled through the door. He opened the door half dressed, getting ready for the press conference. "What are you doing," I asked. He continued to ru around grabbing things here and there.

"I'm doing what you told me too. I love you and I'm going to prove it to you," he said slipping his shoes on.

"I wasn't serious about this. I was just kidding!" I yelled. "Stop, just call it off. Do anything but not this." He didn't stop, just walked out the door.

"Even if you weren't serious, I'm still going to do this." We rode down to the lobby but no matter how hard I tried he wouldn't budge. "Why are you so against me doing this," he asked in the hallway right outside the lobby, no one could see us yet.

"You don't have to. I was just kidding," I said. "I know you love me and I love you too," I said and looked down at my feet.

"Gabriella, do you mean that," he asked. I nodded.

"I made up my mind about being with you as soon as you walked out that door. I want to be with you but you can't beat Kyle up the next time you see him," I said. We smiled at each other and leaned in. Our lips met in a fiery kiss, one that had been held in for less that a day but felt like forever.

"Troy, they're ready for you," Someone said breaking us up. Troy groaned.

"Now what am I supposed to say," he asked. I tried to think of something really quickly but nothing came to mind. "I got it," he said and dragged me with him. Everyone started taking pictures when they saw me. People started firing off questions but they all went quiet when he held his hand up. He is good at this.

"I called this press conference because I needed to gain someone's trust back, kind of," he said. I laughed a little. "but it turns out she was just joking about this. But I want everyone to know." He paused and looked at me for a minute.

"What are you doing," I whispered in his ear. He shushed me.

"I'm very sorry for bringing you out here but you might as well know the reason. I love Gabriella Montez with all my heart and I'm sorry," he said. "Thank you." Cameras started going off right and left. We rushed towards the elevator.

We got back to his room everyone was there and I mean everyone, Tori and Brian included. All the girls pulled me to the side when we stepped into the room. "what's going on," Sharpay asked.

"We're together again," I said and smiled at them. They all started jumping up and down squealing. When they stopped we looked over at the guys who were staring at us. I walked over to Troy. "what's going on over here," I asked.

"Just talking about you again," Chad said. They all looked at him. "I wasn't supposed to say that was I?" We laughed.

"you realize that the only reason we met is because of him," I said. Troy looked at me confused. "He dared me to enter that site, but I would rather thank the site instead of him so. Thank you Perfectmatch, com." Troy said. I laughed a kissed him. We wouldn't have to enter another dating site for quite a while.

"Thank you Perfectmatch, com." I murmured between kisses.

**The End

* * *

**

I'm so sad!!! It's over. But please review for the last time and tell me what you thought about the story, chapter or anything else really.

Amanda


End file.
